RID2: Of Untold Power
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2: Episode 27. Cryotek discovers the greatest power, from the depths of the earth.... and time....


RID2: Episode 26  
Of Untold Power  
  
He had lain undisturbed for millennia.  
His last battle against Fortress Maximus had ended in terrible defeat.  
But he could not be destroyed.  
So he was guarded. By Fortress Maximus. And by another...  
  
Cryotek watched the skies. Light was just coming over the horizon as the sun heaved its way into the sky. Something would happen today. Something that would change the course of history.  
And something did.  
In the distance, a small dot circled, then came down, flapping it's wings as it landed on it's familiar perch, staring straight into Cryoteks eyes.  
Cryotek murmured.   
There was nod. Then a bright flash, and a quick transfer of data.  
AT LAST!  
  
Ramjet jumped up. Cryoteks mind had peaked so greatly it had affected his senses.  
What the pit is going on, He asked himself, That Cryotek would get so excited?  
SEEKERS! JETCONS! Cryoteks bellows echoed through their small base.  
What's going on? Skywarp cried as he rushed toward Ramjet. What's happening???  
The realization dawned on Ramjet with the suns rays. He found it....  
  
He had only slept for another 75 years when he awoke again.  
Sixwheels single optic flashed online as he stretched. One look at his clock, and he realized that he hadn't slept for the allotted time.  
Oh well, no harm done. Might as well see what the world is up to.  
Sixwheels was programmed to sleep for approximately 150 years, then awake, do some routine checks, and sleep again. And, for the past million or so years, he had. It was his lot in life. Oh well, he volunteered for it.  
The first thing to do was to wake up the little guys. And he accomplished that by kicking the box they were in.  
  
What the-  
I was sleeping!  
  
  
Yep, that was all five of them. They were known as the Micromaster Defense Team, five of the bravest and smallest warriors Sixwheels had ever known.  
The first one out of the box was, of course, Blackjack. The small impetuous black Autobot car was a rascally troublemaker, but a stout and loyal warrior. Nobody quite knew why he had volunteered for this ungrateful, boring, repetitious long term job, and some wondered if he were being punished for something he had done. He didn't care to answer.  
The next one out was Ace, who was more then proud of his ability to fly. Not that it really mattered- he was so small he couldn't get very far. But that didn't stop his incessant bragging or boasting.  
Diamond followed him, her small for moving silently and delicately as always. Few would have realized that the seemingly small and brittle, almost translucent red Micromaster had been one of the toughest of her race with unmatched skill and agility.  
Deuce came next, mumbling in his weird echoing two voiced speech that had earned him his name. The Micromaster looked thoroughly confused, as he usually did, but he also didn't look like he was one to mess with, more due to the two massive cannons on his shoulder then anything else. Of course, massive was a relative term.  
Finally Wild Card pulled himself out. Wild Card suffered from a bizarre glitch that made him switch personalities on a random basis, from one of six pooled personalities. Each was a genius, and none was aware of the other. Telling him he did this would thoroughly confuse and agitate whichever one of his personalities was present at the time. But he was an excellent mechanic, medic, engineer, strategist and warrior, depending on who he was at the time.  
They were a handful in more ways then one. Sixwheels hated them. Ok, not really hated, but he had no love for the rascals. They annoyed him. he wouldn't have even bothered to wake them up if it wasn't for the strict instructions he was left with.  
Those instructions.... He was beginning to regret ever signing on for this mission. A bot could only remain in stasis so long before going nuts.  
But, it was important. Or at least, it had been.  
Back then.  
What's the word boss? Blackjack demanded. Why'd you wake us up?  
I'm not sure myself. Sixwheels admitted. Something woke me up, I haven't had time to figure out what yet.  
I think your glitching out again. Diamond said casually.  
I am not! For just a brief moment Sixwheels felt rather ridiculous at yelling at a comrade one eighth his size.  
Yeah, you are. Ace chuckled.  
Sixwheels grumbled. Just get to your posts and check your scanners. I want to know what woke me up.  
The Micromaster nodded, and jogged off to their respective sensors.  
Sixwheels sighed. This was both irritating and a hazard to his sanity. He honestly didn't know how much longer he could stay couped down here. Of all the thousands of Autobots who could have been eligible for this, why'd id he have to volunteer? Why, for this lonely, cramped, Primus forsaken job on this nothingness dust ball? Was protecting a weapon that didn't even work really that important?  
Was it?  
Hey... boss? Blackjack called.  
Sixwheels snapped, his characteristic grumpiness setting in on full throttle.  
You, uhh.... Might wanna take a look at this....  
Sixwheels glanced casually, and then his eyes widened. By the matrix, you're kidding me!  
Salvation at last!  
  
Skid-Z cheered happily as he zoomed past the finish line at 125 mph, leaving several, angry, legit racers in his dust.  
Skid-Z however, didn't stop for his prize. He kept going. There was no time to accept another medal, when there were more races to race.  
Skid-Z had been doing this for almost a year straight now, only taking a quick break to return to Cybertron, where he was easily bored to death. Cybertron was great and all, but there were no open spaces for a dragster like himself to race. So when Optimus headed back to Earth, Skid-Z went with him, almost being forced to sneak on board the ship.  
It was no secret the other Autobots had little or no respect for Skid-Z, and it wasn't without reason. Skid-Z had been known to abandon critical missions to run off and join in a race, and it was fruitless to argue with him. Skid-Z was too fast to stop, and had too short of an attention span to argue with. Skid-Z had technically been on patrol' for a year straight, even though he never actually patrolled. He just raced.  
Racing was his life, and his motto was Live life to the fullest. And that of course, meant racing.  
He did feel just a little guilty sometimes, for ignoring his duties in favor his obsession. And he felt really bad that he hadn't been there to help out when the Autobots had been having all their trouble recently.  
But what could he do? The urge to race was so compelling, so... so....  
It just was.  
Skid-Z continued on, his sensors peeled, searching for another race. But that's not what he found.  
A thundering boom smashed his audios as 9 jets and a technorganic dragon shot overhead at full speed.  
Skid-Z yelped and transformed, rolling out of the way, praying that they wouldn't opened fire.  
They didn't.  
In fact, they didn't even notice them, as the continued in a straight line west.  
Skid-Z looked up, watching them go. What the pit...  
He quickly sorted out what he knew. Cryoteks entire team was heading somewhere in an awful hurry. Whatever they were up to, it probably wasn't good for anybody, much less he Autobots.  
He started to radio T-Ai- then stopped.  
He'd been neglecting his duties far too long. The Autobots looked down at him at best. But, if he could find out what they were doing, maybe even foil their plans....  
At least he'd have earned a little respect.  
With new determination he started off- then stopped, noticing a race beginning from the stadium he just left.  
He glanced longingly at the race, then back toward where the Preds had gone, then groaned. Already the urge was rising. The pistol shot off they were off. He had to join, he had to join he had to race! Oh no, not now, not now.... He begged himself, Please, not now!  
Then he had an idea, of the type that make bots famous. I'll race the Peds! He shouted triumphantly.  
With a whoop for having found an ingenious solution to his own problem, he roared off after the Peds, a whole new mindset entering in. No way they're gonna beat me!  
  
Where the leaking slag are we going? Skywarp asked for the umpteenth time.  
All will be revealed. Ramjet answered coldly.  
The five Seekers flew in perfect unison just behind their commander. Behind them was Dreadwing, with a grumpy looking Bruti- err, Bludgeon sitting on top.   
And behind them lagged the two Jetcons, flanked by Smokejumper.  
Any idea what Cryoteks plan is? Skyfire asked.  
Does it matter? Windsheer said pessimistically. Ten to one it ends up with us getting blown up again.  
Smokejumper spoke up. I'm sure Cryotek has a good reason for getting us all out like this.  
And besides, whatever it is, you know it'll be evil. And evil's always fun.  
  
Autobots? Here? Ace cried, staring at the screen in disbelief.  
Well, unless you can come up with a better explanation for this, Sixwheels again played the footage of a blue viper transforming into a robot, It certainly does look like it.  
But why didn't they contact us? Blackjack muttered.  
I think I found the answer for that. Diamond responded, bringing up so more footage.  
Sixwheels growled.  
Not just Predicons. Deuces voice echoed. That's Megaton!  
That's Megaton with a new paint job. Blackjack observed. And he looks just as ugly.  
You think they came here for... Sixwheels trailed off.  
Apparently not. Wild Card answered. More footage rolled, this time of Fortress Maximus.  
They got their hands on Maximus?  
Temporarily, it looks like. Diamond responded. This footage is old, and I'm still sorting through it all.  
Who's that Autobot in charge? Blackjack asked, pausing the footage.  
Sixwheels squinted. I don't know. I don't think I've ever seen him before.  
Think he's a Prime? Deuce suggested.  
Could be, but I can't think why they'd send a Prime here.  
To fight Megatron?  
Good point.  
They continued staring for some time, sorting through the footage. Then Sixwheels started. Go back!  
Wha'd you see?  
Sixwheels pointed out one Predicon. That's.... Cryotek?  
Cryotek? Wasn't he booted outta the Preds?  
  
Well, that would explain why he's fighting Megaton. Diamond brought up another clip.  
All this is so confusing... Deuce sighed.  
I recommend making contact with the Autobot base. Wild Card suggested.  
Keep that option open. Sixwheels answered. I want to know everything that is going on first.  
  
Oh man, you've GOT to be kidding me.  
Skid-Z had ground himself to a halt and was now over looking several miles of deep blue salt water.  
And in the distance, the forms of the Predicons retreated away.  
Ohhh, this is SO not fair. Skid-Z grumbled, transforming and plopping on the ground. Now what, now what, now what... I KNOW!  
He activated his com. Hey, T-Ai?  
What do you request? Her answer came, a little more coldly then usual.  
Get me transport across this ocean.  
T-Ai switched off abruptly, and from the sea a line of bridges rose up. Skid-Z whooped and took off after his quarry, still determined to win the race.  
  
They arrived.  
Cryotek stared at the small hole in the ground in awe. Barely big enough for him to fit through, it seemed as though nothing of any possible significance could reside in there.  
But nothing could be farther from the truth.  
After a thousand years of searching... Cryotek said softly. A thousand more of preparation... And a thousand more of planning...  
Skywarp just stared. But.... it's a hole....  
Everyone ignored him, except Air Raid, who delivered a well placed blow to the head.  
Cryotek stepped forward, and reached his hand out. A red glow and a shock greeted him. A force field. Cryotek nodded. As expected. Smokejumper, this is why I hired you.  
Gladly boss! The former Insecticon whooped as he ripped a giant neutralizing cannon, and unloaded both barrels full blast into the field. It shattered.  
Cryotek laughed evilly as his men started inside.  
  
Deep inside, Deuce yelped. Guy's we have PREDS!  
Sixwheels whirled, bellowing out orders even as they were already carrying them out.  
Internal defenses online! Diamond reported.  
Monitoring cameras up. Deuce added.  
All, right, bring it on! Wild Card whooped, as his personality went guerilla. Blackjack grabbed his gun, and tossed a second to Ace.  
How'd they find us? Deuce growled, reaching for his own blaster.  
I don't know. Sixwheels admitted. But I have a feeling that this is the reason we woke up.  
  
Hey boss? Bludgeon said nervously, wringing his hands as he walked. Shouldn't we be watching for traps or something?  
Cryotek didn't respond, he just opened up his dragon arms mouth, and let loose a massive freezing wave that shot down the narrow halls.  
He continued forward, right past now solid gun emplacements.  
Never underestimate him. Ramjet whispered to the stunned Bludgeon as they continued deeper into the cavern.  
  
Did.... you.... see.... that? Blackjack gaped.   
Diamond sighed.  
Sixwheels ordered.  
Everything's down. Deuce answered. All the weapons are out!  
Slagging pit. SIxwheels cursed. I'm going to try and call for help. You five- do what you have to.  
Blackjack glanced at his team. You guys ready?  
The answer was a resounding   
  
Cryotek and his team continued deeper into the caverns. Skyfire was almost at the point of a nervous breakdown.  
I hate this. The silver Jetcon whimpered.   
Shut up. Windsheer growled.  
But if we get attacked, there's n space to maneuver... Skyfire continued, glancing forwards and backwards nervously.  
The idiot has a point. Ramjet whispered to Cryotek. If we get attacked, we couldn't combine or fly. We'd be in a terrible strategic position.  
Cryotek didn't answer.  
They continued deeper. A soft sound echoed through the halls. Skyfire freaked. WHAT WAS THAT?  
Nothing, stupid. Windsheer growled.  
I know I heard something!  
Yes.... you did. Cryotek growled. Prepare yourselves for an attack!  
They wait for five minutes, guns drawn and armed. But none came.  
Ramjet fidgeted nervously. We're wasting our time.  
Cryotek growled. Keep moving.  
The attack came. Not from in front. Not from behind. But from every direction. A torrent of assure fire opened on the Transformers. Cryotek roared, and weapons stared firing in all directions.   
I can't see Skywarp cried.  
We're fighting ghosts! Skyfire coward.  
Haha! Take that Predicon scum!  
Cryotek whirled, his icy breath filling the area, but he missed the small target in front of him.  
What the pit is going on? Smokejumper yelled.  
Bludgeon leapt, and his target cried out as it was caught in his hands.  
Deuce cried, firing his gun at point blank into Bludgeons eyes.   
Bludgeon stumbled backwards, gripping his head. Their tiny   
I see that! Cryotek snapped. Destroy them!  
Dreadwing whipped his fist around violently, catching a small flying target by the wing. Ace spun out of control and smashed headfirst into the walls.  
Smash Ramjet ordered, firing in concentrated bursts at his targets. Diamond and Wild Card screamed and fell under fire.  
They die easy! Skywarp laughed as he brought his fist straight into Deuces body, crushing him against the wall.  
Blackjack cried, charging forward, his blaster firing. Cryotek sneered at the small offender, and brought his foot down squarely on Blackjacks back.  
And thus the fire stopped.  
  
Blackjack, report in.  
  
  
  
Ace! Wild Card! Anybody?  
I'm afraid they're out of service. Sixwheels whirled just in time for Cryoteks fist to connect to his face.  
  
Well.... Now what? Skywarp asked, looking around.  
The room was small, and featureless, excepting the computer system which the Autobots body was slumped over. And... that was it. No more doors, passageways, or anything.  
Ramjet demanded.   
Don't tell me you led us in here for nothing! Dreadwing snarled, bringing his fist up to strike Cryotek.  
The dragon ignored him, walking into the center of the room. A thousand years.... He said thoughtfully. For THIS!  
He whirled and aimed a missile at the wall.  
Smokejumper yelled. You'll collapse the cave!  
Cryotek fired. There was an explosion, and the wall shattered. And beyond it was something that made the jaws of every Decepticon drop.  
It can't be! Bludgeon cried. It CAN'T BE!  
In the corner, Sixwheels stirred.  
Cryotek... your insane. Dreadwing growled. You hope to use that?  
I do not hope, my dear Dreadwing. Cryotek smiled. I fully intend to.  
You couldn't if you tried!  
Everyone turned to stare at Sixwheels, who was stumbling to his feet, using the computer as a support. It's too bad you came all this way, it's for nothing.  
Cryotek said, sounding amused.  
Heh. Nothing will wake that thing up. Sixwheels smiled.  
Cryoteks grin widened. Brut- Bludgeon, bring the Protoform.  
Sixwheels stared as Bludgeon disappeared, and reappeared in a few seconds, dragging a stasis pod behind him.  
Watch and learn Autobot. Cryotek always comes prepared. Cryotek laughed, inserting a small disk into the pod. The pod flashed and shook, then was still. And out came a small, featureless black and gray robot.  
Sixwheels jaw dropped. It can't be! By the pit, NO! He charged, only to be torn bout by 5 seeker held weapons. He gasped, cried, and collapsed. The last thoughts that raced through his head were I failed.  
Cryotek stared at the deactivated Autobot for a short moment, then returned to the task at hand. Ramjet later swore he heard him mutter, At last, you're mine.  
  
Skid-Z trudged toward the cave, utterly exhausted. He had worked his circuits off, yet still he had failed to arrive before Cryoteks gang had left. He transformed, deciding quickly that it would be best to take a peak inside and see what they had been so interested in. He saw nothing, and so went deeper.  
Her passed the frozen weapons installments quickly, but stopped when he heard a groan. He rushed towards the source of the sound, and to his shock, found two tiny transformers looking badly damaged.  
And one had a gun trained on him.   
He backed up.  
Who the pit are you? The micromaster said in a feminine voice. Speak quickly!  
I'm a friend. Skid-Z answered. Who are you?  
That's not important. You're an Autobot?  
Skid-Z answered. Then hurry! Contact your base! Theirs no much time before- Her words ended with violent, hacking coughs.  
Before what?  
The ground, the walls, the tunnel shook violently, upheaval from the ground below. Skid-Z threw himself over the two micromasters, shielding them with his body as the cave threatened to collapse. But just as soon as it had started, the quake stopped.  
Too late... The Micromaster whispered, then shut down.  
  
We have a general red alert situation. T-Ai reported calmly.  
Now what? Hot Shot groaned. Just as things were starting to look up-  
Rail Spike, at his side, snapped. Tell us T-Ai.  
Skid-Z reported Predicon movement. He followed Cryoteks group to a cave. Apparently he's found Autobots there- Autobots that don't show up on our records.  
Rail Spike frowned and Hot Shots eyes narrowed. We better get help. Our Aidias legs fixed?  
Crosswise whipped up a temp- Hot Shot started.  
Then get her out there! Rail Spike interrupted again. Get Midnight and Rapid Run down here, as well as Recoil and Elita. We may need them.  
What's going on? Hot Shot asked in confusion, as T-Ai disappeared to carry out their orders.  
I have an idea. Rail Spike answered.  
Care to share it?  
No. But I will say this. Pray I'm wrong.  
  
The rescue went smoothly, and within half an hour, Elita and Rail Spike gave their report to Hot Shot.  
We found 5 Micromaster transformers, Elita started.  
Hot Shot frowned. Worker bots? Why would they be here-  
And one Autobot. Elita continued. All were offline. Two of the Micromasters and the Autobot are in critical. The others aren't talking.  
What about Cryotek? Hot Shot demanded.  
No trace.  
Then what-  
We have no idea. Elita answered.  
Rail Spike looked thoughtful then walked off.  
  
Rail Spike sat over the fallen Autobot, staring quietly. Well old bot, what did you see? He asked the silent body.  
Of course, the Autobot couldn't answer his question.  
Curiouser and curiouser...  
He stayed for another 15 minutes, staring quietly, until Aidia finally came and shooed him out of the med bay.   
  
PREPARE TO DIE AUTOBOTS! Galvatron roared, charging forward.  
Hold your ground Autobots! Rail Spike yelled. Ready, FIRE!  
The battle was joined. Rail Spike combined with his comrades, and then tackled Black Depth. Elita, the Brothers, the Femmes, and the Spychangers held back, keeping the Predicons under a constant stream of fire.  
And that left poor Hot Shot to fight Galvatron alone.  
This isn't quite what I signed on for! He yelped, dodging past Galvatrons blazing sword and returning fire. Galvatron roared and continued his attack, only to see Hot Shot disappear before his eyes, and come out of cloak behind him. And the fight raged.  
  
Well, isn't this convenient. Scourge chuckled. Autobots and Predicons all grouped nicely together.  
It would be most unwise not to take advantage of the situation. Rodimus Major agreed. Wouldn't you say so Ultra Magnus?  
Magnus's eyes burned with the taste of fury from Abyssis Prime. Yes. Indeed.  
  
And to the North, horror came.  
  
Aidia stood in front of her medical machines, keeping tabs on all six f her patients. One of he Micromasters stirred and cried out in pain. She came over to it It's ok. She said softly, sedating it again. Ill take care of you. All of you.  
Her eyes glanced back to the screen, just in time to see the Autobots chart spike.  
What the?  
She turned as Sixwheels got to his feet, almost in a trance.  
Wait, what are you doing? Aidia ran in front of him, limping due to the inefficiency and instability of her temporary leg construction. Hold it! As your doctor, I have to protest this-   
He pushed her aside, and she cried out as she hit the floor. And he continued onward.  
  
The fierce battle continued. Keep it up! Elita yelled. We've got them beaten back!  
Not so fast! Another voice entered the fray.  
Aww slag it! Hot Shot groaned. Them too?  
Abyssis Prime, Ruination and Road Crusader charged down the heal, straight at both Autobot and Predicon ranks.  
Hold your ground! Rail Spike roared.  
Defend yourselves! Galvatron cried.  
And then, abruptly, all combat stopped. The ground heaved and shook, as though the Earth itself was rejecting something from it core.  
A voice yelled over the din.  
No, not a quake, look!  
  
Minerva looked up just as the quake began. What's going on?  
T-Ai began, but stopped as Sixwheels marched forward.   
What the? Minerva stepped aside as Sixwheels stopped in front of the main screen. His head slowly reclined upward, and his single optic stared.  
Aidia ran into the room, and stopped as she too saw the screen. Minerva stepped backwards in shock. T-Ai gasped.  
Sixwheels spoke. It has begun.  
  
Recoil saw it first and cried out. Autobot, Predicon and Decepticon stopped and stared. From the Earth, a massive black claw raised from the ground, and a deafening screech echoed through the air. Transformers, bounds between them broken as they shared a common feeling for the first time: terror.  
The claw settled and a mountainous form rose from the surface, colored black gray and green, a monstrous form unlike anything they had seen before.  
Except for two who were old enough to remember it.  
Galvatron cried.  
It can't be! Rail Spike yelled.  
The monster continued to rise, and on top stood one Predicon overlord, laughing as his new found weapon prepared to attack.  
Cryoteks voice thundered out. Predicons! Decepticons! Your time has come! A new universal order shall arise, at the hands of SCORPINOK!  
And the battlefield became fire and dust.  
  
  
  
Afterword:  
  
FINALLY!   
I'm not dead, just been out of action for a long while. But Im back now. Ill try to finish the next one extra fast for you ^^  
WATCH MY MUSIC VIDEOS! Up @ Iacon Hub! For details: www.iaconhub.com  
HEAVY METAL WAR ROCKS! www.seibertron.com  
  
Next Up: A Hero Returns at the Darkest Hour! (Matrix not included)


End file.
